NOCHES DE PESADILLAS
by Arikado Toonboy
Summary: Cuentos que hice para celebrar la noche de Nigthmare, relatados por el Capitán Vanguard Red.


**NOCHES DE PESADILLAS**

Era la noche de Nigthmare en Poniville, el día más esperado por sus pobladores y más de los pequeños potros que durante muy temprano corrían junto con sus padres a comprar material en las mercerías de la pequeña ciudad o iban apresurados a los tiendas de ropa local para encargar sus disfraces antes de la noche para salir a pedir dulces.

En el castillo de la Amistad la Princesa Twiligth Sparkle buscaba en su biblioteca privada algún libro de terror para leérselos a los pequeños potros enfrente de la estatua de Nigthmare Moon que se encontraba en la plaza central de Poniville. Buscaba desesperadamente ya que la noche pronto llegaría, revisaba todos sus libreros mientras tiraba a la suelo los libros que no le parecían adecuados.

-No, no… no, este tampoco. Grr… si no encuentro una buena historia de terror para leerla en mis súbditos no me lo perdonaría.

-¿Eh Twiligth? ¿Qué tal este?- Le decía Spike que ya era un dragón adulto y del doble de tamaño que ella.

Spike estaba de visita en esas fechas ya que le gustaba mucho esa festividad, le gustaba mucho las golosinas que regalaban en esa época.

-Veamos, Criatura ficticias y de miedo volumen uno. Me temo que este libro aburrirá sus pequeñas mentes Spike.

-Bueno ya revisaste todos los libros de terror que tenías en ese librero y ninguno te convence- Le decía mientras miraba todo el desastre de libros tirados en el suelo.

-Necesito una historia de terror muy interesante Spike, además esta idea innovadora de que yo les cuente una historia fue mía no quiero que todos estén decepcionados.

-Je Ya extrañaba tu forma de ser Twiligth, siempre preocupándote por insignificantes problemas

-¡Oye siempre me tomo las cosas muy enserio! Mejor ayúdame a revisar los otros libreros- Refunfuñaba Twiligth mientras seguía revisando sus libros.

-Está bien, está bien- Spike se fue a revisar a otro librero mientras que unos libros viejos y apunto de descuadernarse le hicieron llamar la atención. –Twiligth ¿Qué son estos libros? Nunca los había vito aquí antes.

Twiligth concentrada en la búsqueda ignoró la pregunta de sus asistente número uno.

-Creo que por ahora no es momento de molestarla- Se dijo asi mismo Spike mientras que con sus enormes garras intentaba sacar un libro que le llamó la atención, sus enormes garras eran enormes que cuando quiso sacar un libro todos los que estaban en las hileras inferiores y superiores se vinieron abajo eso llamó la atención de Twiligth que volteó molesta al ver todo el desorden que Spike provocó.

-¡Spike!

-Ya sé Twilight no debo estar jugando. Espera un minuto ni siquiera estaba jugando fue un accidente, solo quería saber que contenía este viejo libro todo desgastado.

Twiligth al ver el libro que tenía en sus garras se sorprendió mucho que rápidamente le arrebato el libro con su magia.

-¡Dámelos Spike esos libros son muy delicados! ¡Rápido busca los otros que se cayeron al suelo!

Spike obedeció al instante y con mucha preocupación busco todos los libros que había tirado accidentalmente. Tomó uno y empezó a hojearlo leyendo algunos párrafos al azar.

-Estos textos parecen notas o informes, más bien parecen diarios de algún pony que estuvo en la guerra.

-¡Spike, no vayas a maltratarlos más de lo que ya están!- Le contestó Twiligth muy preocupada y molesta.

-Está bien lo dejaré- Spike soltó el libro al suelo obedeciéndola.

-¡Spike lo hiciste a propósito!

Spike reía en voz baja –Perdón Twiligth tú me dijiste que lo soltara- Twiligth solo lo miraba fijamente mientras fruncía el ceño. –Es enserio Twiligth ¿De quién son todos estos libros?

Twiligth recogió todos los libros con su magia y los acomodó en dos pilas.

-Estos libros pertenecieron a mi Capitán de mi Guardia Real ¿Sabes de quien hablo Spike?

-Eh creo que no. Has tenido a muchos oficiales a tu mando en todos estos años que se me olvidan sus nombres al paso de los años ¿Puedes ser más específica?

Twiligth solo movía los ojos hacia atrás mientras suspiraba.

-Sé que no me gusta revivir aquella época en la que estábamos en una guerra civil pero creo que si conociste a Vanguard Red.

-¡¿Vanguard Red?! ¿Te refieres a ese pegaso loco que luchó todos esos años de guerra?

-Si ese y ¿Por qué lo llamas loco? Eran muy amigos cuando tú visitabas Poniville, es más se divertían haciendo deporte

-Si es cierto pero lo llamo loco por que en la tierra de los dragones él solo peleó y asesino a tres dragones aun estando mal herido. Tuvo suerte que Ember no o ejecutara o rompiera alianzas con los ponies.

-Si me enteré de eso leyendo sus diarios- Le decía Twiligth mientras levantaba un libro.

-¿Quieres decir que ese es su diario?

-En realidad todos estos libros son suyos, aquí escribió todas sus memorias, todas esas batallas en las que participó están registradas en estos invaluables libros.

-¿Por qué no haces copias de ellos? Tus súbditos les encantarían leer sus aventuras.

-Lo siento Spike, él me dijo que no publicara sus libros que solo lo haría si alguna vez mi reino se encontrar amenazado por otra guerra. Por el momento los ponies viven en un mundo de paz otra vez, no es necesario recordar con detalle aque época oscura. Bien a ponerlos a su lugar.

Twiligth al tratar de acomodarlos en el librero levitándolos con su magia observó que de uno de los libros salieron desprendidas algunas páginas que cayeron al suelo.

-¡Oh no!- Rápidamente dejó los libros a un lado y empezó a recoger las hojas sueltas. –Creo que ya los rompí- Decía mientras levantaba las hojas y las leía rápidamente. –Un momento estas hojas no pertenecen a ninguno de los diarios

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dices que se pudieron mezclar de otros libros?

-No. Esta es la letra de Vanguard, es como si escribiera una historia oculta.

Rápidamente ordenó las hojas y las junto en un montón las cuales las llevó a la mesa para leerlas con más calma.

-Twiligth léelas en voz alta por favor que quiero escuchar sus aventuras

Twiligth dejó escapar una tierna risa mientras miraba a Spike.

-Está bien mi bebé dragón

-Oye ya no soy un bebé dragón.

-Lo sé y pon atención.

"Esta páginas las escribo de forma separada ya que esta historia que quiero compartirles es demasiada extraña y un poco tenebrosa. Algunos de mis soldados sr las había contado pero ellos se reían y lo tomaban como una broma, como si fuese una historia inventada, yo les seguía la corriente mintiéndoles que me habían atrapado que todo era una mentira ya que si sostenía mi veracidad me tacharían de loco y dejarían de confiar en mí en esta época difícil en la que estamos viviendo. Es por esto que escribo esta y otras historias similares de esta forma; usted lector si ya encontró esta historia por favor vaya con cuidado en mis diarios que he dejado muchas escondidas entre sus páginas, no serán fáciles de encontrar pero ya está advertido.

Bien esta historia empieza en las cercanías de la tierra de los dragones, era una expedición de búsqueda y reconocimiento entre la frontera de Equestría y el Reino Dragón, pues lo que me sucedió dentro de las cuevas de la cordillera colmillo Dragón me dejó marcado de por vida ya que no sé si fue una premonición del futuro o simplemente una pesadilla

Llegamos a la mitad de la cordillera Colmillo de Dragón, habíamos atravesado dos montañas pequeñas en reducidos caminos por lava seca para llegar a unas cuevas que nos habían reportado avistamientos de rebeldes. Pensábamos que esas cuevas podían ser sus cuarteles donde operaban y planeaban sus ataques, así que fuimos a revisarlas. Llegamos al "Colmillo mayor" una montaña enorme que está demasiada empinada y puntiaguda como para escalarla, acampamos a las afueras de la cueva para descansar y en la mañana bajar a revisar dicha cueva.

La noche estuvo muy tranquila, cantamos y nos divertíamos mientras bebíamos sidra de manzana. Después de un momento entré en mi tienda a revisar los mapas de las cuevas que la señora de los dragones Ember nos había prestado, encontré que cada cueva se conectaba a través de una red de túneles pero nos advirtieron que eran muy peligrosos ya que muchos dragones y ponies aventureros que se atrevieron a entrar para hacer este mapa desaparecieron, solo unos pocos salieron con vida pero no volvieron ser los mismos que eran antes de entrar"

-Señor estamos listos para descender en la cueva

-Enterado soldado en cinco minutos empezaremos la misión, por favor vaya y compruebe de que todos estén listos una vez más, no quiero perder a ningún pony en esta expedición.

-¡Señor, si señor!

El soldado se retiró a obedecer la orden del capitán. Vanguard solo miraba a su tropa mientras le recorría un mal presentimiento por todo su cuerpo. Observó a una pony que estaba recogiendo una de las tiendas en su alforja, galopó a su dirección pero a mitad del camino una fleca que se incrustó enfrente de él lo detuvo, miró al cielo y una lluvia de flechas se acercaba hacia ellos.

-¡Cúbranse, emboscada!- Gritó Vanguard a sus soldados los mismos que reaccionaron rápidamente y se cubrían detrás de las enormes rocas.

Un grupo de rebeldes apareció a unos metros arriba de ellos, apuntándoles con sus arcos y disparándoles.

-¡Rápido regresen el ataque, disparen sus flechas a discreción!- Ordenaba Vanguard mientras se cubría detrás de una roca mientras intentaba ubicar a la pony que había visto -¿Dónde estás?- Lo repetía preocupadamente.

Sus soldados disparaban con sus ballestas al enemigo dándoles algunos rebeldes que caía muertos en los desfiladeros que se formaban en la montaña. Vanguard seguía ordenando la formación de sus soldados para el contraataque pero en un descuido un rebelde lanzó una bomba casera cerca del Capitán lo cual gracias a sus reflejos logró patearla lejos pero explotó muy cerca de la entrada de la cueva que la onda de choque aventó al pobre Capitán a las orillas de la oscuridad de la tenebrosa cueva.

-¡Derrumbe!- Gritó un soldado mientras que la montaña empezaba a derrumbarse por la fuerte explosión. Todos corrieron a una zona despegaba libre de rocas que pudieran caer y aplastarlos. Vanguard tirado en la entrada de la cueva se levantó rápidamente y para su fortuna pudo ver a la pony que corría sana y salva evitando ser aplastada. Trotó para poder salir de la cueva que sentía que se la caía encima pero de repente una gran piedra cayó delante de él bloqueándole el paso hacia la salida. Volteó a ver hacia arriba y vio que el techo desprendía pesadas rocas que se dirigían a aplastarlo, esquivo rápidamente las rocas intentando salir pero conforme avanzaba varias rocas cubrían la entrada de la cueva impidiendo que escapara.

-¡Capitán!- Gritaban sus soldados mientras que inútilmente intentaba regresar a salvarlo.

-¡Los espero en las cuevas inferiores de la montaña, todas están conectadas!- Les gritó Vanguard mientras evadía las rocas y en un intento de no ser aplastado se lanzó al interior de esta.

Todos los soldados veían con impotencia el derrumbe de la montaña que sepultaba la cueva completamente.

Vanguard después de un tiempo se levantó, estaba tirado en el suelo rodeado por una completa oscuridad, no sabía si tenía los ojos cerrados o abiertos ya no veía ni siquiera su propia nariz. Galopó en oscuridad poniendo un casco enfrente para no chocar con las paredes recorriendo un gran tramo mientras se detenía a sobarse la cabeza que no dejaba de dolerle por la fuerte caída.

-Maldición estoy perdido y ciego, debí traerme el mapa de las cuevas.

Avanzó por media hora más y se sorprendió al ver que a tan solo pocos metros de él se podía observar una luz de día.

-¿Encontré la salida?- Se preguntaba asi mismo mientras avanzaba a ese resplandor.

Cruzó aquel lumbral y al estar del otro lado se quedó impresionado de estar rodeado de densa vegetación de selva con un entorno muy tranquilo.

-¿En dónde estoy? Salí muy rápido de la cueva y además no hay selvas cerca de la frontera de las tierras dragón.

Siguió avanzando y se sorprendió al ver un pony que recogía plátanos de un platanar cercano.

-Disculpe ¿Puede decirme dónde estoy?

El extraño se volteo y lo miro con extrañeza.

-Usted no parece ser de estos rumbos ¿cierto?

-No, vengo de Poniville soy el Capitán de la Guardia Real de Twiligth. Estoy perdido y necesito encontrarme con mi tropa.

-¿Princesa Twiligth dice? Amigo debió perderse hace muchos años porque hace años que ella dejó este mundo

-¿Cómo dice?

-¿Dónde ha estado? Nosotros, sus súbditos irrumpimos a su palacio y la aprendimos para que pagara por sus crímenes, para que pagara por esa guerra que ella inició. Fue ejecutada un día después y de ahí hubo paz en toda Equestria.

-¡Eso es mentira! Ella no es la culpable de esta guerra, ¡Encontrará una solución!

-Tú eres el que te equivocas amigo pero si no piensas igual que nosotros serás ejecutado.

Vanguard retrocedió pero chocó con otro pony que estaba justo detrás de él. Asustado desenvainó su espada y se puso en guardia y vio que varios ponies salían detrás de los árboles de la selva y se acercaban poco a poco.

-¡Atrás no me obliguen a hacerles daño!

-No se atrevería Capitán, usted juró proteger a todos los civiles de este reino

Vanguard desesperado y con el pánico envolviendo su ser optó por huir rápidamente empujando a los ponies que le encerraban el paso y abriéndose paso por las enormes hojas que bloqueaban su visibilidad.

-¡No huyas capitán! ¡Sufrirás el mismo destino que la princesa!

Vanguard se detuvo al ver un acantilado bastante profundo y volteo que los ponies se acercaban más a él.

-¡Estas atrapado Capitán!

-¡Eso creen!- Extendiendo sus alas aleteo fuertemente dejando el piso mientras se elevaba pero como si sus alas perdieran fuerzas cayó de golpe al suelo.

-¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo volar?

Desesperado volteo a ver a la multitud que se le acercaba lentamente. -¡Atrás!

-Tú no puedes dañarnos, tu juraste protegernos- El pony se acercó más a él e intentó sujetarlo con sus cascos pero cundo se acercó más se detuvo y escupió sangre de su boca. -¿Pero qué hiciste?

Vanguard lo había apuñalado en su pecho.

-Dije ¡que te alejarás! No me dejaste otra opción

-¡Eres un traidor!- Le decía el pony mientras seguía desangrándose –Traicionaste tu juramento como capitán!

-¡No lo hice, ustedes traicionaron a su princesa!- Vanguard enfadado entierra más la espada en aquel pony, mientras que el pony cae al suelo muerto.

Todos miraban a Vanguard con asombro y miedo.

-¡No se atrevan a acercarse o sufrirán las mismas consecuencias!

En ese instante el pony que había sido atravesado sostuvo con su casco el filo de su espada y con una gran fuerza la desenterró de su cuerpo aventando a Vanguard un poco hacia atrás.

-¡¿Pero qué?!

Vanguard estaba sorprendido de que aquel pony muerto se haya levantado y peor que haya desenterrado la espada de su cuerpo por él mismo sin dolor alguno. Aquel pony cambió su expresión y sujeto a vanguard del cuello de su armadura.

-Felicidades fuiste muy valiente en atacarme pero la próxima no será muy fácil.

-¿Qué eres?- Preguntaba Vanguard algo temeroso

-¡Soy tu peor pesadilla!

Aquel Pony lo arrojó al vació del precipicio mientras Vanguard gritaba mientras caía.

Vanguard despertó muy adolorido poniéndose de pie mientras se sobaba un poco el cuello y se dio cuenta que traía unos rasguños algo profundos.

-¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Fue un sueño? No lo creo.

Vanguard al estar de pie y después de envainar su espada pudo notar que había luz en la caverna pero era muy extraño ya que no sabía el origen de aquella luz que iluminaba toda la enorme caverna. Siguió avanzando pensando en lo que había sucedido anteriormente, estaba confundido no sabía si fue un sueño o una alucinación pero no le importó quería seguir adelante y salir lo más pronto posible.

AL avanzar llegó por un camino muy estrecho ya que del lado izquierdo había un vacío de una fuerte caía.

-No le veo el problema puedo volar si me caigo- Se decía mientras intentaba extender sus alas pero en el momento en que aleteaba perdía fuerzas en ellas.

-No otra vez pero esta vez no estoy soñando el dolor que siento es real. No sé qué efecto en mi tenga esta cueva pero necesito salir lo más pronto posible.

Vanguard optó seguir galopando, siguiendo el estrecho camino. Caminó un largo tramo y se sorprendió al ver formaciones de roca en forma de ponies y dragones, como si alguien los esculpiera pero en esta ocasión la naturaleza se encargó de ello porque solo tenían la apariencia de silueta ya que no tenían expresión en su rostro o cuerpo. Paso junto a esas esculturas sin ponerle mucha atención pero por sorpresa algo lo jalo de la cola con una fuerza que no pudo sostenerse para evitarlo. Miro detrás de él y vio que una escultura se lo sujetaba con una enorme fuerza, era un dragón que lo tenía atrapado entre sus garras.

-¡Oye suéltame!- Vanguard forcejeaba pero sin ningún resultado.

El Dragón con gran fuerza lo fue a estrellar contra el suelo para que el capitán se dejara de mover y lo levanto una vez más para rematarlo.

Con dolor Vanguard desenvainó su espada y con un movimiento rápido le corto su garra para que lo soltara. El dragón rugió de dolor mientras sostenía su garra amputada con su otra garra. Vanguerd cayó al piso e hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y huir pero se dio cuenta que aquellas estatuas estaban cobrando vida e iban por el a atacarlo.

-¿Pero qué es este lugar?- Se preguntaba Vanguard mientras se ponía en guardia

Los que eran ponies se abalanzaban hacia el intentando tirarlo al precipicio que tenía a lado.

-¡No me derrotaran!- Decía Vanguard mientras decapitaba a los ponies de piedra.

Al decapitarlos y herirlos se dio cuenta que estos se pudrían cayéndose la piel mientras dejaban ver sus esqueletos y gruñían de forma espeluznante para que perdiera la concentración el capitán.

-¡¿Qué son ustedes?!

Los que tenían forma de dragón volaban cerca de Vanguard intentando atraparlo pero ágilmente Vanguard esquivaba sus ataques mientras atacaba los ponies que intentaban atraparlo.

-¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

-¡Aquí nadie sale con vida!- Gritó una voz misteriosa que rezumbó como eco por toda la cueva

-¡¿Quién eres?!

Vanguerd al verse acorralado y decidió trotar rápidamente esquivando y empujando a todo aquel que le bloqueara el paso hasta que vio una salida.

-Perfecto solo un poco más

Casi al llegar a la salida un dragón alcanzó a arañarlo en su lomo que le desgarró la capa y atravesó su armadura hiriéndolo. Solo dejó escapar un leve quejido de dolor mientras salía de ahí. El dragón que lo seguía chocó fuertemente con la entrada que la bloqueo y haciendo un chillido agudo de dolor mientras una roca lo terminaba de aplastar y bloquear el regreso del capitán dejándolo atrapado.

-Creo que no hay vuelta atrás- Se decía mientras sentía que la sangre en su lomo escurría bajo su armadura. –Espero que no sea tan grave para que se infectase. No debo pensar en eso debo salir de aquí.

Vanguard agotado y herido siguió caminando por la cueva cautelosamente, muy despacio siguió galopando hasta que vio un campamento.

-¿Un campamento dentro de una cueva?

Avanzó con cautela escondiéndose detrás de las rocas para que nadie pudiera verlo pero el problema es que no había nadie en el campamento. Esperó para ver quienes habitaban en él pero después de 20 minutos de estarlo observando y no ver a nadie decidió ir a investigar. Se acercó a la fogata que ardía y consumía los trozos de leña que estaban perfectamente cortados. Se sentó a calentarse y descansar un poco.

-¿Capitán?

Alguien lo llamo detrás de él. Volteó para ver quién era quién lo llamaba.

-Capitán no puedo creer que esté vivo, lo estábamos buscando- Un soldado de su expedición se acercó al capitán.

-Espera un momento soldado ¿no les había ordenado que me esperaran en la cueva inferior?

-Si señor pero cuando llegamos decidimos entrar a buscarlos.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Todos?

-Asi es todos, mire aquí estamos.

Vanguerd volteó y se sorprendió que el campamento que estaba vacío antes estaba lleno con sus soldados. Algunos platicaban, otros bebían sidra y otros jugaban a las cartas. Todo estaba lleno de momento como si Vanguard no se diera cuenta que estaba ahí antes.

-¡Muchachos el Capitán está vivo!- Gritó el soldado mientras que los demás escapaban un "hurra" para el Capitán.

-Capitán parece herido venga a descansar mientras atendemos sus heridas

-Si… pero ¿cómo?

-Vamos usted necesita descansar antes de continuar

Vanguard no estaba muy seguro si esto era real pero se dejó llevar por su juego. Lo llevaron dentro de una tienda y le ofrecieron sidra de manzana.

-Tenga capitán enseguida el médico viene a revisarlo.

Al aceptar la bebida y observar al solado notó que un líquido como barro cayó cerca de él asi que lo recogió con su casco para observarlo bien.

-No se preocupe Capitán esta cueva a veces chorrea fango de las estalactitas, enseguida el médico vendrá a revisarlo.

Aquel soldado salió de su tienda dejando a Vanguard solo. Él seguía revisando aquel barro.

-mmm… esto no es barro ¿Qué será?

-Capitán ¿cómo se encuentra?- Lo interrumpió el médico entrando a su tienda.

-¿Eh? A bastante bien pero algo adolorido

-Vamos no se haga el rudo por que la curación puede que duela un poco.

-No se preocupe por eso suelo aguantar mucho más- Vanguard sonreía mientras dejaba su espada recargada en la pared de la tienda.

-Bueno revisemos esa herida que tiene en su lomo, sería tan amable de agacharse un poco.

-Como ordene doctor- Vanguard se agacho un poco y vio que otra gota de fango caer cerca del doctor, muy extrañamente volteo a ver al doctor pero no había nada de malo en él, la sorpresa que se llevó fue al ver el reflejo que daba la hoja de su espada pues vio la verdadera forma de aquel doctor. Un monstruo cuadrúpedo escurriendo de fango estaba sobre su lomo mientras preparaba sus garras para atravesar al capitán.

Vanguard se levantó e impulso al doctor aventándolo y haciéndolo caer.

-¿Capitán que le pasa? ¿Acaso le dolió mucho?

-¡Alejese de mi maldita criatura!- Vanguerd empuñó su espada mientras apuntaba su filo hacia el doctor.

-Señor cálmese usted sufre de estrés por quedarse perdido en esta cueva durante varias horas.

-¡No estoy loco! ¿Qué son ustedes?

El doctor con una calma y una sonrisa se acerca y con su casco toca el acero de su espada.

-Capitán baje el arma no le haré daño, yo solo quiero curarlo

Vanguerd observo el reflejo de su espada que reflejaba el casco del doctor pero en realidad era una garra que se derretía.

-¡Miente!- Gritó Vanguard mientras partía en dos al médico el cual cayó muerto y su cuerpo empezó a derretirse y a cubrirse de barro.

Los demás soldados entraron a la tienda para ver que ocurría.

-¡Atrás ustedes son falsos no son de mi tropa, no son reales!

Los soldados empezaron a reír y todos empezaron a derretirse dejando ver su verdadera forma, roedores hechos de fango con enormes garras y ojos grandes y rojos. La tienda y como todo alrededor empezaron a derretirse desplomándose como castillo de arena se derrumbara.

-Eres el primero en ver cómo somos realmente.- Gruñía uno al acercarse al capitán.

-Ustedes son como los cambiantes, engañan a los pobres ponies para cazarlos.

-¿Cambiantes? No nos compares con esos insectos nosotros olemos el miedo y engañamos a tu mente para que nos vea como tú quieres vernos. En realidad tu ves lo que quieres ver no nos ves como realmente somos pero felicidades eres el primero en ver nuestra verdadera forma.

Un roedor ataco al capitán pero ágilmente esquvó el ataque y logró decapitarlo mientras que los demás aprovecharon para rodearlo.

-¡No saldrás vivo!

Todos se abalanzaron contra el capitán pero él ágilmente los esquivaba y contraatacaba.

-¡Somos muchos y tu uno solo!

Vanguard empezaba a cansarse rápidamente y más porque estaba herido, decidió escapar trotando y adentrándose más al laberinto de túneles de las cuevas. Mientras iba pasando todo el túnel cambiaba de paisaje. Por un momento trotaba por los jardines y las calles de Canterlot mientras seguía avanzando los edificios de canterlot se derrumbaban y abrían paso a Clausdale pasando por una vieja mansión de nubes y un largo corredor que se derrumbaba detrás de él, más adelante se encontraba en los campos de batalla y como fantasmas se alzaban imágenes de ponies peleando entre sí pero solo eran ilusiones ya que los atravesaba mientras seguía trotando. Siguió un buen tramo hasta entrar a otra caverna oscura y vio al Bibliotecario que lo esperaba con una mirada de odio mientras desenvainaba su espada con su magia.

-Esta revancha la vengo esperando mucho tiempo Capitán- Con velocidad el Bibliotecario lo atacó directamente hiriéndolo en su pecho y arrogándolo hacia atrás.

Vanguard con dolor se levantó y desenvaino su espada.

-No pensaba que te encontraría aquí es más no tenía idea de que seguías…

Una punta de sable sobre su nuca silenció a Vanguard.

-Tú una basura de Claudsdale no sabe cuándo rendirse, debí matarte cuando entraste a mi oficina.

Vanguard reconoció aquella voz.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad maldito traidor además ya te dije que no soy de Claudsdale.

Vanguard volteó ágilmente quitándole la guardia y desarmándolo

-¡No te atrevás galán!- Una voz femenina le gritó mientras le lanzaba un cuchillo a su casco obligándolo a caer su espada.

-Así que tú también estas aquí eh noble dama de la muerte.

Aquella yegua se acercó dejando escapar una terrorífica risa. -Te equivocas guapo todos a los que más odiaste estamos aquí para matarte.

-¡Ustedes no son reales! –Gritó Vanguard mientras recogió su espada rápidamente y bloqueo los ataques con una velocidad increíble.

Los tres lo atacaron al mismo tiempo y el capitán con una agilidad esquivó los ataques y contraataco primero al bibliotecario hiriéndolo de un costado, golpeó al otro fuertemente en la cara casi dejándolo inconsciente y la yegua la hirió de las patas delanteras obligándola a caer.

-¡Ustedes no son reales!

-Oh si lo son Vanguard- Una sombra contestó desde el fondo la pequeña caverna.

Todos los que había derrotado se volvieron a levantar como si nada y se unieron con la sombra mientras iluminaba toda la caverna.

-Observa bien Vanguard esta vez no son esos roedores que tú crees- Vanguard observó toda la caverna y había esqueletos de dragones y ponies por toda la orilla.

-Nosotros somos reales. Fantasmas del pasado que buscan Vanganza- Aquel pony misterioso seguía avanzando y con una velocidad impresionante estaba enfrente del capitán y su rostro cambió por el del Bibliotecario. -¿Me recuerdas capitán?

-¡Claro que si maldito!- Lo apuñalo en el acto pero el bibliotecario no hizo gesto alguno de dolor.

-¡Que estúpido!- Golpea fuertemente a Vanguard tumbándolo mientras se acerca a él para rematarlo mientras cambia sus caras por las de sus antiguos enemigos.

-Los roedores no mataron a esos dragones y ponies que bajaron a explorar estas cuevas. ¡Fui yo!

Vanguard con dificultad se puso de pie mientras sostenía su espada.

-No sé qué eres pero no me derrotaras

Aquel espectro se tele transportó enfrente de él y lo sujeto del cuello

-Tú eres diferente Capitán porque en realidad el único que matará a todos eres tú. Me presento… soy Vanguard- El espectro cambió su cara por la de Vanguard mientras veía al capitán a los ojos y le mostraba visiones horrendas de él matando a sus soldados.

-¡Tú no eres yo! ¡Eres un maldito monstruo!

Vanguard enfadado se separó de él y con gran furia le dio un tajo en el cuyeo pero al momento en que la hoja de su espada acertara, el espectro bloqueo con su casco y le quito su espada, la cual enterró con una estocada en su pecho.

Vanguard sintió el acero hundirse en sus entrañas mientras escupía sangre de su boca y veía borroso mientras su corazón latía rápidamente.

-Es inútil capitán no puedes vencerme pero llegaste muy lejos atrapado en estos túneles, fuiste un digno oponente.

-Lo… reconozco… me has ganado- Decía Vanguard con dificultad intentando no desmayarse

-Descansa en paz Capitán

Al decir eso el espectro se volteó y lo pateo hacia un pequeño pozo profundo el cual el pobre capitán al caer chocaba contra las rocas hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. Vanguard perdió el conocimiento sintiendo un frio profundo que recorría todo su cuerpo mientras que sus extremidades se iban entumiendo, para cuando llegó al fondo ya no reaccionaba.

Un rayo de sol en la cara y un canto de aves se escuchaban a lo lejos, la sensación de su cuerpo volvió a recuperarla pues sentía la tierra entre su cuerpo que se encontraba boca abajo.

-¡Lo he encontrado, rápido necesita ayuda!

Una voz femenina gritó a poco metros de él mientras sentía como alguien lo movía para ponerlo boca arriba. Abrió los ojos con dificultad mientras veía una silueta de una pony sin reconocer su cara ya que la luz del sol lo deslumbraba.

-¿Te encuentra bien?- Le preguntaba con preocupación aquella pony que lo había encontrado. -¡Por Celestia mira esas heridas que tienes!

Vanguard se tocaba el pecho en busca de su herida que aquel espectro le había hecho pero no encontró nada y volteó a su derecha y observó que su espada estaba al lado de el sin rastro de su sangre.

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- Se irguió con mucho esfuerzo mientras que la pony intentaba tranquilizarlo

-¡Oye no te esfuerces! En primer lugar apenas te encontramos y llevas dos días desaparecido. Ya estas viejo para que hagas estas cosas tú solo.

Vanguard intentó reír pero fue imposible para él ya que estaba débil y dolorido asi que solo sonrió mientras intentaba quedarse sentado en el suelo.

-No estoy viejo… ¡aggghh mi lomo me duele mucho!

-¿Decías?

-No te burles aún tengo mucha condición.

-Eres un viejo muy aferrado. A propósito ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó allá adentro? Esas heridas son muy profundas para que solo se tratasen de simples rasguños.

-Es una larga historia hija, ven y ayuda a tu viejo a ponerse de pie.

-Claro- Decía Fate mientras ayudaba a su viejo padre a ponerse de pie -¿Me contarás todo lo que te pasó, padre?

-En casa cuando estemos cenando con tu madre te lo contaré todo ya que creo que si te lo digo aquí no me creerás nada hija.

-Estás algo paranoico papá jaja

"Desde aquel día que sobreviví a esa cueva y a sus túneles tuve varias pesadillas con lo que vi ahí adentro. La preocupación nublaba mi mente y eso hizo que en varias misiones cometiera errores casi fatales hacia mis subordinados. Fue una experiencia muy traumática para mí, por primera vez desde hace mucho tuve miedo al grado de ponerme a temblar"

-Esta experiencia extremadamente cercana a la muerte me hizo fortalecer más en mí mismo pero me dejó dudas respecto al futuro de la guerra- Terminó de leer Twiligth.

-Es una gran historia y algo espeluznante si te encontraras con esas criaturas que describió mi amigo Vanguard.

-Puede ser Spike pero no creo que fuese tan aterrador, además no tenemos conocimiento de que esas criaturas existan.

-Pues Vanguard las vio y si lo escribió en esas páginas yo le creo- Decía Spike con voz temblorosa

-Por favor Spike no tengas miedo pues estamos en un castillo y esas criaturas solo viven en las cuevas de la cordillera montañosa colmillo dragón. Es como si de repente abrieran la puerta y una enorme sombra de aspecto pony entrara a nuestra biblioteca.

En eso se abre la puerta violentamente y se aparece una enorme sombra con forma de pony en la pared de la biblioteca y diciendo "Princesa" con voz grave

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- Twiligth y Spike gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban y volteaban a ver la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Princesa? Cof cof ¿Esta aquí?- con voz ronca y grave entra a la biblioteca un guardia del castillo y ve a ambos abrazos y temblando. –Lo siento cof cof Princesa pero ya es hora de Cof cof de estar con sus súbditos en la Noche de Nigthmare cof cof. Perdón pesqué un resfriado.

Twiligth y Spike se miraron uno al otro y dejaron escapar una gran risa.

-No se preocupe soldado iremos de inmediato y vaya a tomar un descanso para que se recupere.

El guardia hizo una reverencia y se pasó a retirar.

-Entonces Twiligth ¿no que no era aterradora la historia?- Preguntó con sarcasmo Spike

-Cállate…- Refunfuño entre dientes la princesa.


End file.
